The Second Wave
The Second Wave is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of the season. It is the sixth case set in the South U.S. Coast region of North America. Plot After the detectives discovered that another tsunami had struck Georgia, the elite force headed to the coastal city of Savannah, where they helped the local rescue efforts rescue survivors. However when the player and Ryan searched a flooded museum for any survivors. However, instead, they found a body floating in the floodwaters, blood seeping from the wound with her torn out spine. After they identified the victim as photographer Nicole Lavelle, they found clues to suspect rescue worker Duncan Marksman, photographer Darina Brine and survivor Xander Carraway before they found out from their profiler Faraji Kariuki that he knew the victim. They then interrogated Faraji about the murder before they visited the victim's photography studio where they found clues to suspect TV show contestant Teagan Hartnell, who had been in photoshoots with the victim before. They then learned that the victim had been involved in a relationship with Fariji before they interrogated him. Faraji confessed that they dated fifteen years ago, but ended things due to Faraji staying too close to the police and the fact Nicole didn't want her life broken if he was killed. They finally found enough clues to arrest Duncan Marksman for the murder. They confronted Duncan about the murder, but the rescue worker denied killing Nicole until he snapped and confessed to killing her. He then explained that the victim was a stalker, stalking people and taking photos of their private life to post on her photography blog, in turn ruining the lives of the people she stalked. After Nicole caught Duncan cheating on his girlfriend with another girl, Duncan demanded that she stop stalking people and to shut her blog down. However when Nicole posted the pictures, Duncan found them and get angry. When the wave struck, Duncan told Nicole to meet him in the museum, where he attacked her and tore her spine out for being a spineless person. Duncan then left her body, believing that it would be washed away during the wave along with any other evidence. With Duncan's plans foiled, they sent him to trial with Judge Flanagan, who gave the rescue worker 25 years in prison. After the trial, Faraji told the detectives that he had received a message from the Eye-Opener. After Faraji revealed that he had a message from the Eye-Opener, he then realized that he had lost his phone at the rescue tent, where he received the message. They then found Faraji's phone, which was damaged by floodwaters. After Leonora revealed that she had found the Eye-Opener's message, Leonora revealed that the serial killer had idolized Faraji after they had found his book on criminal psychology. Faraji then told them that they could find a copy of the book at the museum as he had gifted a copy to the museum on his book tour. They then found the book, The Myths of Reality, which Faraji explained that he believed that a perfect reality was a myth and that every person is human, controlled by fate and whoever or whatever they may believe in, whether it was God or something else. They then told Faraji that they would need his assistance in understanding the serial killer's psychology and to catch them for what they have done, which the profiler agreed to. Meanwhile, Darina told them that she overheard about the storm conspirator being behind the tsunami from Faraji in the rescue tent and told them that she was sure the victim may have caught the conspirator on camera. They then went to the victim's studio, where they found a flash drive. Gregory, who had been healing from his recent injury, revealed that he had found a photo of someone holding the storm machine in the victim's flash drive. In another photo that was similar to the first, he revealed that the conspirator, even though they couldn't identity them due to being shadowed, was talking to TV show hostess Jenny Carson. With the revelation that Jenny could be involved, they talked to Teagan about where Jenny was at, which Teagan revealed that the hostess was doing some radio station work in Charlotte, South Carolina. While the chief and the detectives were talking about how to confront Jenny Carson while listening her on the radio, they were interrupted by Jenny being cut off by an electrocuting sound over the radio. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was sitting in a stone cold room, their ballpoint pen scribbling over a clear sheet of white paper, filled with neat sentences of cursive writing. They then finished their letter, before they folded the letter, once and then twice. They then slipped the folded paper into the envelope, licking the flap and sealing the envelope with a flourish. They then wrote the recipient on the front, "The North American Elite Force", before they sat back in their chair with satisfaction, knowing that their message would be passed on. This story is not over. Summary Victim *'Nicole Lavelle' (found dead in a flooded museum, her spine torn out) Murder Weapon *'Antique Sword' Killer *'Duncan Marksman' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect drinks Chateau de Piquette Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect drinks Chateau de Piquette Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect drinks Chateau de Piquette Profile *The suspect plays the violin Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect drinks Chateau de Piquette Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Killer's Profile *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer plays the violin. *The killer drinks Chateau de Piquette. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer is aged over 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Museum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Boulder, First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Rescue Badge Restored; New Suspect: Duncan Marksman) *Ask Duncan Marksman about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Rescue Tent) *Investigate Rescue Tent. (Clues: Locked Camera, Box of Supplies) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Photos Unlocked; New Suspect: Darina Brine) *Ask Darina if she ever met the victim. *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Wallet; New Suspect: Xander Carraway) *Ask Xander Carraway if he ever met the victim. *Examine Bloody Boulder. (Result: Golden Sap) *Analyze Golden Sap. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ration biscuits) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Faraji about how he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Photographer's Studio) *Investigate Photographer's Studio. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Blurry Photo) *Examine Blurry Photo. (Result: Teagan's Photo Identified; New Suspect: Teagan Hartnell) *Ask Teagan about the victim's death. (Attribute: Teagan plays the violin and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Victim's Photo. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Chateau de Piquette; New Crime Scene: Supplies Table) *Investigate Supplies Table. (Clues: Broken Camera, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Brown Leaves) *Examine Brown Leaves. (Result: Tobacco Leaves) *Ask Xander why he had the victim's scarf. (Attribute: Xander drinks Chateau de Piquette, plays the violin and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Victim's Camera Restored) *Analyze Victim's Camera. (12:00:00) *Ask Darina Brine why she smashed the victim's camera. (Attribute: Darina drinks Chateau de Piquette, plays the violin and eats ration biscuits; Duncan eats ration biscuits) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Faraji why he lied. (Attribute: Faraji plays the violin; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Notebook, Box of Equipment) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Locked Recorder) *Examine Locked Recorder. (Result: Camera Footage Unlocked) *Ask Teagan about her angry recordings about Nicole. (Attribute: Teagan drinks Chateau de Piquette) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Scribbled Notes) *Analyze Scribbled Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask Duncan why he wrote the victim as a "snob". (Attribute: Duncan plays the violin and drinks Chateau de Piquette) *Investigate Museum Display. (Clues: Broken Case, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Broken Case. (Result: Glass Pieces) *Analyze Glass Pieces. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Antique Sword) *Analyze Antique Sword. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Antique Sword; Attribute: The killer is aged over 30) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to After the Storm (6/8). (No stars) After the Storm (6/8) *Ask Faraji about the Eye Opener’s message. *Investigate Rescue Tent. (Clues: Medical Supplies) *Examine Medical Supplies. (Result: Faraji’s Phone) *Analyze Faraji’s Phone. (06:00:00) *Confront Faraji about his connection to the Eye Opener’s motivations. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Flooded Museum. (Clues: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: The Myths of Reality Book) *Ask Faraji about his beliefs on reality. (Reward: Disheveled Hairstyle) *See what Darina Brine wanted to tell them. *Investigate Photographer's Studio. (Clues: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Flash Drive) *Analyze Flash Drive. (06:00:00) *Ask Teagan if she knew where Jenny Carson was at. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:South U.S. Coast